Dork Diaries 8: Sleeping Beauty Part 1
by CiaraMarinaBrave
Summary: This is a fanfic of DD8 that is coming this fall. This is part one of Nikki who has these crazy dreams of fairy tales when someone ( MacKenzie ) threw a dodgeball at her head. Read if you want.


I opened my eyes. I was in a casual beige dress on the floor of a cottage. My head was pounding like a hammer as I stood up carefully. What was I doing on the floor? I was about to grab the mop until I saw my three aunts chatting silently at the table.

"Hello, aunt Chloe, Zoey, and Marcy," I greeted as I startled them.

"Oh! Good morning, child. Umm, you NEED to get some berries!" Aunt Chloe babbled as she shoved my berry basket in my hands.

"Yeah! We need lots of berries! Good for your skin," Aunt Zoey rambled.

"But I picked two basketfuls yesterday," I frowned.

"Oh no, we need a lot more. Take your time and don't talk to ANY strangers," Aunt Marcy shooed me out the door. Hmmm….what were they up to?

I sang a beautiful melody as I walked through the quaint little forest. The little red bird landed on my finger, copying my song. As I strolled around the creek, the big old owl came to sing along. All the little larks and the owl followed me to the cliff where the King's castle stood humbly afar. I sighed sadly.

"If only I can go to the village," I turned to sit at a big rock.

"Aunt Chloe, Zoey, and Marcy won't even let me meet someone, let alone visit the village. But I fooled them. I have met someone," I remarked. The big old owl looked very surprised. So did the little larks.

"Yes, it's true. I met a prince. He was tall and…and handsome and so romantic," I swooned as the little larks flew closer to my side.

"He took my arms and we dance and dance. And just when we were about to kiss… I wake up," I said wilting my head down. The birds look at me with sad little faces.

"Yes, it was only in my dreams. But I know someday he'll come for me. And we'll live happily ever after," I stood up and merrily sang the little melody that was so ever stuck in my head. The owl joined me dressed in some strange clothes. Where did he get that from? But I didn't care.

I danced with the old owl until I felt arms wrap around me. My heart raced. I froze on the spot. I looked around and I saw a guy. He had brown hair and bold brown eyes. He smiled back at me warmly.

"Hey, I didn't mean to frighten you," he grasped my hand but I pulled away. I backed away from him.

"I-I don't know you," I managed to say, a big lump formed in my throat.

"Of course! You said it yourself. In your dreams," he then again got my arms and swayed me in rhythm. The little larks and the old owl sat themselves on a nearby branch and watched with love-struck expressions. It felt unbelievable that I have fallen in love with a stranger. I don't even know his name!

"Oh wait! I have to get back! Bye," I got my basket and ran to the direction of the cottage.

"Wait! When will I see you again?" He asked, clearly flustered by my strange interruption.

"Meet me tonight at the cottage by the glen," the birds followed me until I finally reached home.

I swear I saw the strangest black crow glancing maliciously my way.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY!" Aunt Chloe, Zoey, and Marcy shouted as I entered the house. By them laid a BEAUTIFUL blue dress and an amazing 14-tiered cake with pink and blue frosting and fondant.

"Oh my! Thank you all so so much! Just wait until you meet him," I spoke happily.

"Him?" Aunt Marcy asked confused.

"Oh! I met the sweetest boy-"I was interrupted by Aunt Chloe.

"You met a stranger?" All of them had concerned looks.

"Oh no! We've met before. In my dreams," I hummed as I took Aunt Zoey's arms and spun around with her.

"Oh dear," Aunt Zoey looked down.

"What? After all, I am 14," I reasoned.

"Oh it's not that, dear. It's because…you're already betrothed," Aunt Chloe explained.

"Yes, to Prince Brandon," Aunt Marcy added.

"But that's impossible. I'd have to be-"

"A princess. You are, dear. We have to bring you back to your father, the King, tonight," Aunt Marcy exclaimed.

"Because of the wicked MacKenzie who cursed you. We, the good fairies, had to protect you from her," Aunt Chloe responded. I couldn't believe it. There was no way that I was a princess or this MacKenzie cursed me. But I did know something. I was never to see that romantic boy again.

"No! No!" I walked to my room, sobbing. My heart was broken into little pieces. I collapsed on my bed and cried, knowing that my life was never my life. They lied to me all these years. How was I to take that in so quickly? How can I forget the last 14 years of my life and become this princess? How was I to live without that beautiful boy who I met in my dreams?


End file.
